Blades of a gas turbine engine can be made of a ceramic matrix composite (CMC) material. Due to the nature of the material, it is difficult to create a ceramic matrix composite blade with an integral platform. The low interlaminar properties make it challenging to design a platform that is not structurally influenced by blade load. Adding plies to the outside of an airfoil and subjecting them to centrifugal loads can result in delamination of the platform, altering the structural capability of the blade.